


Закат

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Немного о романтике.





	Закат

Ветер гнал по воде лёгкую рябь, мешая её с ленивым колыханием прибоя. Слабые, почти без пены, волны лизали песок с тихим шелестом. Над горами вдали плавились и полыхали облака в бешеном закате. Оранжево-розовые, с золотисто-белой сердцевиной, они стелились по сиреневатому вечернему небу. Огонь небес ложился отсветами на воду, делая её похожей на жидкий металл.

Акааши стоял на мелководье и смотрел на закат. Он давно не видел такого красивого. На пляже было почти тихо, только где-то в стороне смеялся и разговаривал кто-то из своих, с кем они пришли сюда поиграть этим вечером. Тёплый ветер ласково трогал лицо, прогревшаяся за день вода омывала голени мягкими перекатами. Тело заполняла приятная усталость. Акааши чувствовал удовлетворение и спокойствие, и в кои-то веки в голове не толпились нескончаемые сонмы мыслей. Их прогнали созерцание и красота момента.

Позади заплескались шаги. Бокуто подошёл и встал рядом. Против обыкновения он молчал, но Акааши не требовалось поворачивать голову, чтобы удостовериться, что это точно он. Акааши узнал бы Бокуто и с закрытыми глазами, даже если бы тот не шумел и не двигался, просто по одному дыханию. Они оба стояли молча довольно долго, наблюдая, как свет умирающего солнца медленно стекает вниз по облакам. 

— Красиво, — наконец сказал Бокуто.

Акааши взглянул на него. В свете заката кожа Бокуто казалась оранжевой, а глаза и вовсе двумя кусочками янтаря. 

— Не думал, что вам свойственна созерцательность, Бокуто-сан.

Бокуто пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляда от заката. Нащупал руку Акааши и переплел их пальцы друг с другом. Ладонь у него была широкая и горячая, как всегда теплее, чем руки Акааши. На одном пальце цеплялся заусенец. Акааши безумно нравились руки Бокуто, при всей их мозолистой небрежности. Бокуто нравился Акааши весь. Иногда ему казалось, что он мог бы воспеть Бокуто в стихах. Но, разумеется, никогда этого не сделает, хотя Бокуто наверняка бы понравилось.

Словно ощутив его мысли, Бокуто обернулся к нему и улыбнулся, осиял своими янтарными глазами. 

— Ты тоже красивый, Акааши, — сказал он. — Очень. Как всегда.

Акааши на пару мгновений отвёл взгляд. Он так и не научился на это отвечать, иногда ему даже хотелось попросить Бокуто больше так не говорить. Слишком смущало. 

— Спасибо.

Бокуто улыбнулся шире. Пожал руку Акааши, погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону кисти.

— Акааши, а давай заночуем на пляже? — внезапно предложил он.

Акааши дрогнул бровями. 

— Вы серьёзно, Бокуто-сан? 

— Ну да. 

— Нам будет холодно, — Акааши отвечал так, будто и правда рассматривал возможность такой ночёвки. 

— У меня есть полотенце. 

— Вряд ли этого будет достаточно. 

— Тогда можно развести костёр. 

— Но нам нечем зажечь огонь, — несмотря на все свои возражения, Акааши чувствовал необычную лёгкость, ему хотелось улыбаться. 

— Акааши! — Бокуто сжал его руку чуть сильнее. — Знаешь, есть ещё один способ согреться, — сказал он с намёком. 

Акааши почти проиграл войну с улыбкой. Что, если действительно можно было взять и остаться? Вот так, вдруг, без планов, без всякой подготовки? Безрассудность этой мысли сладко сжимала сердце.

— Нас будут искать. 

Это была правда, и первый по-настоящему весомый довод против. Нельзя просто так взять и исчезнуть, никому ничего не сказав. Все станут беспокоиться, звонить, а если Акааши с Бокуто не ответят, организуют поиски, решив, что с ними что-нибудь случилось. А пойти и прямо предупредить о такой затее или же начать врать… Чувствовать, как тает вспыхнувшее на миг ощущение свободы было почти больно.

Бокуто с шумом вздохнул. А затем притянул Акааши к себе, заставив вскинуть опущенный было взгляд.

— Мы оставим им послание на песке, — важно сказал Бокуто, глядя прямо и смело, всё так же никак не задетый даже этим, непобедимым, казалось бы, возражением.

Акааши замер. Он смотрел и смотрел на Бокуто широко раскрытыми глазами, не в силах оторваться и боясь даже моргнуть, такой силы было выражение на этом открытом лице. Бокуто и правда мог летать, потому что не боялся. 

— Акааши, ну же! 

Их будут искать. 

В том числе взрослые. Возможно, даже обратятся в полицию. 

Им очень, очень сильно попадёт, когда они вернутся. 

Их могут найти, и вот об этом думать совсем не хотелось. 

Эта затея — такая глупость…

Сердце билось всё быстрее и быстрее с каждой секундой. 

В глазах у Бокуто таяли последние алые отблески заката. Он улыбался. 

— Давай сбежим, — шепнул он Акааши в губы. 

И Акааши почувствовал, как те, уже неподвластные ни разуму, ни силе воли, тоже растягиваются в улыбку. 

— Да, Бокуто-сан.


End file.
